1. Technical Field
This device relates to apparatus used to clean heat exchange tube bundles which are normally associated with power plants on site.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different configurations which address the problems of cleaning heat exchange tube bundles used for the transfer of heat in cooling oil which circulates around the exterior of the tube bundles while cold fluid is circulating within. Deposits are formed on the exterior surfaces of the bundle tubes due to the heat of cooling oil which must be removed in order to maintain efficient operation. The tube bundles are periodically removed and cleaned usually off site.
Ideally, the heat exchange tube bundles are cleaned on site which requires a mobile operation that can position and clean the tube bundles in a mobile self-contained environmentally isolated setting. Prior art examples of heat exchange tube bundle cleaners can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,052,245, 3,060,064, 4,509,544 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,544.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,245 an apparatus for cleaning heat exchanger tube bundles is disclosed wherein a bundle supporting cradle is shown to position and rotate the tube bundle while a bifurcated spray nozzle construction travels longitudinally back and forth spraying the rotating tube bundle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,064 is directed towards a device that supports a heat exchanger tube bundle at opposite ends with a multiple nozzle spray carriage traveling longitudinally back and forth and vertically up and down on one side of the tube bundle. High pressure pumps direct a high velocity stream of fluid against the bundle as it is rotated.
Pat. No. 5,018,544 claims an apparatus for cleaning heat exchanger tube bundles having a mobile configuration in which a mobile crane and a bundle support and stabilization trailer receives tube bundles on outriggers extending from the truck having a series of rollers for rotation of the bundles and outside cleaning.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,511 a portable drum cleaning machine is disclosed which is cited for showing an enclosed spray transport device. Garbage cans are cleaned by spinning and spraying on the interior and exterior while in an enclosed cleaning area.